Recombinant DNA technology has revolutionized the ability to produce polypeptides economically. Yeast host cells and expression systems are useful for such production. Examples of yeast expression systems are Brake, U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,008; Cregg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,148; Stroman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,231; Stroman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,231; Brierley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,639; Prevatt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,901; Tschopp, EP 256 421; Sreekrishna et al., J. Basic Microbiol. 28(1988): 4 265-278; Tschopp et al., Bio/Technology 5(1987): 1305-1308; Cregg et al., Bio/Technology 5(1987): 479-485; Sreekrishna et al. Biochemistry 28(1989): 4117-4125; and Bolen et al., Yeast 10: 403-414 (1994).
General recombinant DNA methods can be found, for example, in Sambrook et al., Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual (2nd ed., 1989).
All publications, patents and patent applications cited herein, whether supra or infra, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.